painting_of_nine_immortalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ling Xian
Introduction Ling Xian was a special person,as within the community of Taoism cultivation, there was a type of person whose blood flows with ancient supernaturalism. This type of person has always possessed great talent and has always been distinguishable from the common crowd. Therefore, heaven casted numerous seals on them the moment they were born, inhibiting them from practicing Taoism for the rest of their lives... Ling Xian was this type of person. Inside his body, there were four different inhibition spells casted by superior beings; known to seal the sky, lock the earth, trap the Immortals, and restrict the Gods. The four types of spells infused together and have made his dream of being an apprentice of Taoism a wild illusion. Due to this reason he was unable to gather spirits since childhood. History Ling Xian was a child of the Ling Clan of Qing City. His parents had passed away since he was a child. Before the age of eight, he survived purely off his Clan’s savings and charity. He has always been a lonely kid with nobody on his side because he had no ability to practice Taoism.It was only when he became an alchemy student here six years ago to assist Master Fang, did his life improve a little. Later he found an elder who claimed to be an immortal. He later revealed himself as Liao Cang Qiong the legendary alchemist of the mainland.He later accepted him as his disciple and granted Ling Xiao The Painting Of Nine Immortals completely changing his destiny and encouraging him in his jouney to pursue peak. Appearance Ling Xian had a face like jade, eyes like stars, he wore a large black robe and had a smile on his lips. He is always in high spirits, looking heroic. [[Cultivation Techniques|'Cultivation Techniques']] Fourth Ranked - Eyes of Execution: ''' * While executing this technique one eye of Ling Xian turns white while the other turns black.Eyes of Execution’s first ability. They could slow down the attack formed by the opponent, allowing the user to pinpoint the opponent’s weakness. '''The Sword of Extinction: * The sword was one of the nine transformed forms of the Eyes of Execution. Formed out of fog and dust, it could slice through the heavens and pierce the underworld. It was known to be indestructible. The legends had it that it was a valuable treasure of the gods. The Winged Blitz: * This was the second transformational gift of the Eyes of Execution. This ability propels one through the heavens in the blink of an eye to the utmost corners of the Cosmos and plunges him down the deepest layers of the earth. Equipped with this gift, there are no places one cannot penetrate. Legend has it, the speed of these powerful wings could rival that of the prehistoric, legendarily fearsome creature known as the Kun Hawk.Who was the Kun Hawk?The fastest of all ancient creatures, the Kun Hawk could travel over a million miles with a gentle flap of its wings. It was known during its day as the Kun Hawk of the Nine Heavens.Such comparison with the legendary Hawk puts the Winged Blitz in a league of its own. The Bible of the Three Flowers: * This technique however, could not be categorized into any of the five types. The methods, which the book recommended one to train, were ones Ling Xian had never seen before and therefore cannot comprehend.Later his master told him that this was scripture from primodial times. The Meditation mantra: * It was one of the nine great mantras in the cultivation community. It had the effect of calming one down and allowed the cultivator to remain composed at any time. It was a mantra that aimed to constrain the irrationality in one’s heart and mind. Its origins were unknown and very few people know the specific words to the mantra. Heaven Shadowing Palm Technique: * To be the “strongest” guiding law was not a light statement. In the entire Taoism community, there has been thousands of guiding laws. However, there were only six laws that could be crowned with the title of being the strongest!Heaven Shadowing Palm Technique was one of them!As alluded by its name, this technique could shadow 90% of the sky and 100% of the earth. It could also obstruct the sun, the moon, and the stars. It was an impenetrable defense guiding law!The giant hand blocked off the entire sky and covered the entire galaxy. The energy it gave off was undefeatable and raged across the small universe. Only after a very long while did the hand finally fade away. Halberd of the Divine Warrior, Armor of the Royal Spirit: * Divine Warrior meets Royal Spirit, an ideal pairing of complementary powers. These were the third and fourth of the nine transformative qualities of the Eyes of Execution!The long halberd was black from end to tip, roughly eight feet in length. The body of the weapon was covered in mysterious carvings, deprived of any unworldly glow or identifiable qualities. But its powerful presence could nonetheless be felt.The Halberd of the Divine Warrior.The third of the nine transformative qualities of the Eyes of Execution.The full-body armor glittered of golden rays. It appeared solid but was silky and delicate to the touch. The armor fit Ling Xian perfectly. Under its protection, no weapon or spell could penetrate through to Ling Xian’s flesh.The Armor of the Royal Spirit.The fourth of the nine transformative qualities of the Eyes of Execution.Divine Warrior meets Royal Spirit, an ideal pairing of complementary powers that render the owner virtually undefeatable.Powers that dominated the warring period over 120,000 years ago and helped their owner reach the peak of glory and achieve immortality and reverence. The Burnished Mirror of Spirituality: * The fifth transformative quality of the Eyes of Execution!It has a mirror which passes a strong beam of light that is bright enough to compete with the Heavens and sharp enough to break mountains and split oceans The Dawn of Life: * ' '''A specialized technique used only for restoring array boards. '''Cultivation Treasures' The Burning Flame of Purity: * ' '''It was one of the legendary Godly Fires. This flame not only had a terrifying temperature that burned everything it touches, but it also had the ability to expel everything that was evil. The monks that had a Godly Fire were able to defend themselves from everything that was impure and were immune to all poisons. There were various uses for the fire, and it was a dream possession for many alchemists! '''Essence of Herbalism:' * ' '''The Essence of Herbalism was the most abstruse Essence out of the seven known Essences. It allowed the user to acquire all knowledge of all nature’s creations. As soon as the user saw a herbal medicine, its medicinal effect, ingredients, and date it was made would become known to the user. Once the knowledge was acquired, it was never forgotten by the user. '''Divine Book Of Genesis: ' * It is a high level treasure that was so special that it cannot be catagorised in the current ranking system. Cultivation ' 1 - 'Qi/Meditational Realm 2 - Foundational Realm 3 - Completion Realm Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive